Agony
by redridinghood101
Summary: Separation is deadly. One would say that the key to winning is being with the one that completes you. Other's say that is a weakness. Thor knows what Jane is to him, he knows he cannot hope to exist without her, but when Loki escapes he has to keep her safe. Post Avengers Jane/Thor rated T for language and other things(come on, it's freakin Tony Stark)
1. Prologue: Distant

_A/N: So this is my latest story that has been begging me to break from my now aching skull. It's been very hard to focus on other projects, plus school with this in my systen, so I decided to start it off and just get it out. SO AMAZING! Best decision ever! Now I can ctually make it throuhg a Chem lecture without daydreaming! _

_I hope you guys enjoy this, although I must arn you: I'm very crazy and creative with what I do ;P Goodluck keeping up_

_Red_

* * *

Prologue: Agony

He was different yet again. Still the same God in a way, but again he had the forlorn expression of a warrior losing in battle. One would think not, concidering the great victory he had ground out of Midguard against Loki, but he was unmistakably distant. Miserable even.

His second trip to the realm had taken more from him than the first it appeared, and no one knew what to do about it. His attitude was short and cut to the point, while his famous, heartbreaking smile never grazed his lips. When one would ask after his wellbeing, he would simply glance at the speaker and politely nod, then again be consumed by the view before him again, for he rarely left the balcony anymore. No one questioned him beyond that, for his grip on the handle of his beloved Mjolnir was tight to the point of completely obvious discontent.

Not even the words of his father could tempt him away from his constant vigil, and he only left his post to retire for a few hours or to speak with the Gate Keeper Heimdall. He hardly ate though his strength seemed unaffected. He was clearly sick though, his skin held an uncommon hue of sickly pale green, and his eyes were no longer crystals shining in even the darkest of places.

It was clear; the God of Thunder was no longer happy with his life on Asgard.

No one could see this clearer than his own mother, for she watched him every day, from his constant badgering of the Gate Keeper to his restless resting periods in his room. She knew what he wanted, she knew what he longed for, and it broke her heart to deny his own.

The announcement of her pregnancy seemed to be of little concern to him, although she would catch a glimmer of hope glistening in his eyes when he looked her way. She knew why, and she found herself hoping beyond hopes that his desire would indeed come true. She wanted him happy, and she wanted to give him what he desired. That is a mother's wish, for her children to find what they were looking for.

Thor had found exactly what he was looking for, but something as simple as distance and his father's harsh words, kept him away. His agony was clear, yet he was too loyal for his own good.

Three months she watched him suffer from the pain of losing one so dear, and she finally broke.

That is what brought her before the Allfather now, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she fell to his feet in their own chambers. She felt weak or she would have fallen into his open arms, but Odin could not bring her comfort unless he granted her wish.

Odin would not deny his fright when he caught sight of his wife's tears, for even he had the ever growing spot left in his heart for her wellbeing, and he condition heightened his sense where her protection and safety were concerned. Yes the ever hard and strategic ruler had a weak point, and his beautiful Frigga was just that.

"My love." He whispered, and knelt to wrap his arms around her as she clung to him weakly, "What troubles you?"

Frigga could not respond immediately, which concerned the king greatly with the fact that she may be placing unnecessary stress upon herself. But she calmed after a moment and pulled away from his embrace.

He watched her wearily for a moment before she spoke with a slight shake to her gentle voice.

"I know why you have commanded he stay." She began and watched his facial features harden into stone, "But he needs her."

Odin sighed and helped his beloved queen to her feet, never letting his eye stray from her own. He looked old and weary, nothing of the man he used to be, yet he was destined to live beyond this time, well into his next child's adulthood.

"Frigga." He began, and again let out a deep and heavy breath, "I don't believe this to be much more than a simple blimp in our son's path. He is not meant for a human girl that is too weak to defend herself. He is meant for one who is like us, a God. He will find his true half soon enough."

"He has found her." Frigga whispered softly, and his gaze again hardened. This only brought a wave of confidence on the strong women before him, and he wanted to smile as he gazed at the women he had fallen in love with so long ago, "I have felt the connection, Odin, I know what they feel, and I know how Thor suffers. She may be human, but she is his other half. You cannot deny this anymore that I can."

Odin grew wary of the talk and started towards the bed, pulling her along in hopes of quenching the tirade of questions she never seemed to tire of. But she pulled away easily and forced him to catch her gaze again.

"Do not deny our own sin happiness." She finally begged.

Odin raised an eyebrow; she never begged. She was completely serious in every sense of what she was saying. She truly felt the connection between the two that could not be severed no matter what he did.

"Odin." She hissed in pain, "He will die without her. I have seen it."

And there it was, the glimmer of something that would give her hope, and the slow turn of words that would have played out, had the doors to their chambers not been slammed into the walls with such force that the floor rattled.

Before them stood a guard, his golden- turned black- armor melted into his skin, the smoke and smell of burnt flesh seemed to waft around the room with such speed that the king and queen were shocked into silence. The grotesque man seemed unaware of his terrible appearance, and stood there panting with a slightly defeated glare.

"He is gone." The man ground out into the tense air.

"You barge into my chamber and that is all you have to say?" Odin called and came to tower over his employee in all of his regal intimidation, "Who is gone?"

With the narrowing of his eyes, his feared words sent a rock to stop the queen's heart mid-beat.

"Loki."

* * *

_Comments are required and very much desired please! ^^ I enjoy your words of wisdom so please don't hesitate in leaving me a review, and don't hold back on critique!_

_So comment! ... NOW_

_Red ^^_


	2. Chapter 1: Dark

_A/N: So a lot more than I thought I would get on just my first chapter! I was so excited! I hope you guys like this next one just as much, so here you go and enjoy!_

_Red_

* * *

Chapter 1: Dark

Jane Foster was brilliant beyond words. Those who she now worked with would even compare her to the brains of _the_ Tony Stark himself. Although Tony had problems with those who said so around him, so the compliment was told in secret, not even Jane could hear. Naturally, with the kindhearted young women being who she was, Jane never paid much attention to any of those types of words anyways. She didn't care either way, too preoccupied with the work she had dedicated herself to fully.

Since the war in New York, Jane had been taken on as a researcher in the strange initiative SHIELD called the Avengers. Her main role was of course her expertise in the wormholes that she previously thought of as Einstein Rossum Bridge. This time, however, she was not allowed near any sort of information let alone the base until she went through specialized training. Intensive training that had her ready in less than a month.

Today when one saw her and her assistant, the young Darcy, they were dressed as every other male lab member in tight body suits that allowed for swift mobility- as opposed to the women's usual uniform skirts- all shaded dark blue. They received distinction by carrying white belt, and gun halters (a new distinction Fury put into place) while the others wore black. Their previously lean bodies were now toned although still slight and agile enough to fit through the smaller spaces of the base's equipment. They ran every day, and received little to no breaks, often working through the day and night to keep the tests running smoothly and without fail. Their bodies were now accustomed to the harsh environment the base provided.

The only real reason no one had given up yet was the fact that they were all terrified of Fury, the only two people who could stand up to him being Darcy and Stark. Jane was far too preoccupied with trying to quench her own desire to create something that would work for her purpose; she had no care for what Fury said.

Instead she focused on bringing the one thing she desired more than anything else this world could not offer. That is what, people supposed, kept her out of trouble more often than anyone else.

Research was slow today. She found herself standing beside a larger man, watching as he typed a complicated equation into the system.

"No." she muttered and pushed his hands away from the keys in annoyance, "You have the calibration wrong. Keep the levels stable enough to the point our heads won't explode from the pressure thanks."

He nodded sheepishly at the intimidating women and resumed his work while she went to a separate table to check on data charts. Instead she found her assistant twirling a small dagger around her fingers in a complicated pattern that took Darcy less than a week to accomplish. The girl was gifted with knives it appeared. At first this frightened Jane, giving her a reason to distrust her safety with the girl around. That is until she found her own talent in the art of hitting a target dead center with a simple Shuriken (or as Tony constantly called them, little girl ninja throwing stars).

"Darcy." She sighed and shoved the girl's feet off the table, a dirty habit learned from none other than the famous Tony Stark. The two got along a little too well for comfort. Jane preferred the company of Dr. Banner herself.

"Oh lighten up." Darcy hissed and resumed messing with her blade, "I have some news."

"Unless it's about the Bifrost or any sort of Rainbow Bridge forming again, I don't want to hear it." The women said flatly and gathered a few charts, trailing her finger in the patterns of stars. She found no interest in anything else, unless her friend was in real need of comfort or help. Jane was hard, cold even. Only Darcy, or sometimes even Erik (although his research had taken him into Germany for the week) could drag her away and force her to relax or care about the world for more than an hour.

"Jane." The girl sang, and she glanced up for a moment.

Darcy was smiling wickedly, causing Jane to pause in fright. She knew that look: triumph. Jane could read Darcy clearly; after nearly a year of working with her, it was no surprise. The girl dropped everything, her life, her major, and her family just to stay with Jane and study the stars and equations that could bring the Thunder God back to them. Jane often asked if she regrets it all, if she ever wanted to go back to her old life and live in ignorance of all that she didn't want to know. Darcy responded as such: "Pssh! Do I look like a girl who wants to go back to life with the normal idiots? You must be out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you for anything!"

And that was the end of that; Jane never approached the subject again.

Darcy was still smiling after nearly a minute of staring at her friend, "Well then I hope you don't mind me telling you there was a major spike at the crater site just thirty minutes ago."

Jane stood bolt upright and lunged for the door, swiftly moving through the few crowds of workers in her way, and running into the hallway. She glanced once to the right, then made her way left, pushing past agents with black gun holster, all parting to let the higher ranking officer move through. She ignored the decency and plunged forward, Darcy hard on her heels.

"Give me the debriefing." She hollered as soon as she hit the main lab, men and women alike scurrying to bundle data and shove it into an appropriate order for their boss to read. She hardly made eye contact, merely snatching the papers from the nearest man. This was one of her unkind days it seemed.

People rushed to her sides to describe to her the high and very unlikely responses to a storm just above the crater sight a certain hammer had landed in almost a year before.

She scanned over the readings, her eyes widening and a small smile lightening her lips for a moment before she glanced back at Darcy.

"We've got our answer." She cried joyfully, the first real emotion that she had portrayed since starting her work in SHEILD's base. Darcy smiled happily at seeing the real Jane and not a mere shell.

"Well?" the girl smirked triumphantly, "I'm pretty sure I just made your day."

Jane glanced at her momentarily with a smirk, "Shut it."

"Don't worry boss." She laughed, "We'll have your big ass blonde God here in no time at all. Just give us a few days to talk over the wedding arrangements with his parents and we're all good."

"Okay you and Tony are so not allowed around each other anymore."

* * *

Thor stood and stared at the great City in contempt. The world he had grown up in no longer held the beauty he was searching for, only one thought ever racing through his mind, constantly fighting with every other emotion he had ever felt.

At first it was bearable, but only the first time he had returned from Midgaurd. The pain was subtle, only really breaking through his barrier when he set foot on the strange planet again. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he could feel her. He could feel her presence, even though she could have been thousands of miles away at the time. The instant he could feel her, was the instant everything flooded back to him, every emotion, every feeling she had ever brought into his mind screamed at him to find her immediately.

But he couldn't. Instead, he forced himself to focus on his given task of retrieving his dammed brother and keeping her out of harm's way. This decision only pained him more when Agent Coulson had pulled her image up on the glass contraption they called a screen. He could hardly choke out the simple thank you he felt they deserved for keeping her out of the path of danger.

Then he was back on Asgard, years away from her, yet it was almost as though he could feel her heart beating even from the distance. The harder he pushed it away, the worse it became for him to fight it.

The news of his brother's escape only seemed to add to the stress of trying to keep his sanity intact. They all knew exactly where Loki went, and Thor dreaded what he would do. The escape was elaborate and rather played out well, not even he could get through the debris that scattered the entire dungeon floor. A quick glance at the room that held Loki's staff revealed that vanishing with Loki. The Teseract was found broken, and when put back together a single shard was completely unaccounted for.

The first thing Thor did was confront his father, questioning him on the competence of his abilities. According to him, Loki had no power.

That was obviously false. No one, not even the Allfather had the ability to completely smash the Teseract to pieces without some sort of magical ability blocking the potential explosion. Thor found this reason enough to believe that his father was no longer thinking properly. With the safety of his wife at hand it was understandable for him to make a few small mistakes here and there about political differences or even some small matters such as a theft trial. This was completely and outrageously reckless beyond even Thor's comprehension, and for that reason, he no longer paid attention to his father's guilty apologies. He simply tried to bargain with the Allfather, trying to convince him that he had to go after his brother.

The begging fell on his father and he had taken time to think the request through. Three days had passed, and still the king had not left his quarters, the queen filling his place in meetings and other matters.

Thor was concerned for the God's wellbeing, and often tried to visit him. It seemed his time with the humans had given him a better sense of morality. The king, however, turned him away every time, possibly with the idea that his son would badger him into letting him go.

So here Thor stood wishing he could just take flight and soar to earth with his beloved Mjolnir to end this battle with Loki once and for all. But more than anything, he wished to see his Jane again.

"Sire." A small voice just at his elbow brought Thor's attention to a small guard that stood no taller than his chest. The man bowed politely and met his eyes with steely pale orbs, "Heimdall wishes to speak with you."

Thor raised an eyebrow, surprised by this greatly, "I thank you." He muttered and pushed past the man and into the grand hall, moving swiftly towards the exit.

Heimdall was waiting for the God at the end of the once shattered bridge. Since the incident with Loki, the bridge had finally been rebuilt, all though the new Bifrost was yet to be completed. This time, the elaborate golden dome was much larger, and much more stable since it was now nailed into the rock by the edge rather than just the Rainbow Bridge itself. Thor had been overseeing some of the rebuilding himself wen not staring into the distance of the galaxies. The task was a much needed destresser for him.

The Gatekeeper was standing with his back to the approaching man and waited until they stood side by side, staring at the practically finished dome before speaking.

"Your father is weak again." he said softly in his all-knowing distant tone. It sent Thor into shock every time her heard it still.

"You suspect the Odin's sleep again?" Thor replied, his eyes never leaving the Bifrost.

A small sigh escaped Heimdall's forlorn lips, "I suspect much more then that if this situation is not dealt with accorcingly."

Thor looked at the man with surprise, "What do you suggest?"

Heimdall was very mysterious in every way shape or form, and this small gesture of confidence in the wellbeing of his father was very unnerving. Thor did not want the end this man was seeing to even come to light. He only had one option it seemed.

The Gatekeeper tore his gaze away from the Bifrost to meet the young God's eyes with a sad demeanor. The emotion seemed to engulf him entirely, although it was very surreal and almost unreal, "The same means your brother took."

Thor raised a single eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean."

Heimdall looked away with a small smirk, "Your brother may be mad, but he has some logic enough to know how to move between the worlds on his own."

This was true, and Thor had a vague idea of how this was possible. In his years and years of existence he had witnessed the many ways of space travel besides the Bifrost, although all forms were either much too dangerous for someone with little knowledge of distancing themselves in space, or created pathways that could only be opened once. His father had always warned them never to travel unless they used the Bifrost, since any sort of darker magic would cause such weakening of the soul it would be practically impossible to come out of the darkness that would build within.

Then a thought occurred to Thor, "You mean he has the Teseract's shard?"

"As it would appear." Yet again Heimdall was giving away absolutely nothing to suggest that Thor was even thinking on the right path. It was nothing new, Thor often walked away from the man with a massive headache.

At this point he was just plain frustrated though.

He groaned and let his hammer smash into the side of the bridge with little force enough to break it again. He had nothing to say, nothing to do but watch as the men slowly worked on the Bifrost. They just weren't completing it fast enough for his liking, "What do you propose I do about this then? Walk in and smash the cube again?"

"No."

Again he was shocked. He turned to look at Heimdall, "Then what?"

And he smiled. A small toothless smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but still was enough to knock Thor's sanity into oblivion.

"Use this." The man said gently and held out his hand, letting a small silver chain dangle from his grip. The chain was long and thing, large enough to wrap around the Thunder God's neck at least four times with no air constriction. A small charm was attached, the jagged looking crystal that was molded into a silver setting was pulsing with a vibrant light that reminded Thro very much of the Rainbow Bridge. It may have, in fact, actually been a piece of the bridge itself. That was impossible though; the bridge could not be shattered, only broken. Unless…

"How is this possible?" Thor asked, shock registering on his face as soon as he had a slight idea of what the piece was.

"I have my ways." Heimdall's misty voice said heavily and dropped the necklace into Thor's large palm.

The God could do nothing but stare as the slight glow seemed to lighten even more at his touch. He gently closed his fingers around the crystal and held his fist to his chest in respect for the man before him.

"I am not just a wise Gatekeeper. I hold the stars in my hands just as much as your father may. Do not question, just go." Heimdall said and turned to watch the builders again.

"But how will I use it?" Thor asked quietly while draping the long chain around his neck and letting the charm fall to his lower-chest.

Haimdall simply chuckled, "Just think about what you want. Think and pray and the Bridge will take you there."

At this Thor stared at the man's back in complete admiration. It was a mundane thing to do, so simple. But Heimdall seemed to lead that the simplest things can be the most powerful.

So Thor closed his eyes, holding the crystal to his lips and whispering the one the thing he wanted more than anything else at that very moment.

"Jane."

* * *

_So I'm making Darcy and Tony a Dinamic Duo and they will be spreading mischief throughout the story ^^_

_You like?_

_If so TELL ME PLEASE! I'm certifiable ^^ (not officially though)_

_COMMENT! Even if you are a guest I want to hear what you have to say!_

_Thanks guys and gals!_

_Red_


	3. Chapter 2: Despicable Attraction

_A/N: O.O I am sooo sorry to all of you have been waiting so patiently for this chapter. I feel terrible for leaving you for a month! It will NEVER happen again I hope to god. I am no longer homeless and high school has gotten easier so I may actually have inspiration to write now :D! I have to thank all the people who commented and leave my story support, it helps when I come online after a month and see all these people have commented and favorited Agony :))))) it's amazing for an author so thank you all! So here it is everybody! Chapter two: Despicable Attraction_

* * *

_The mist was strong here. The thick perspiration was all she could really see although it seemed to be floating over a dark grey background of sorts. Jane could feel the chill of moisture settling over her skin like a cooling blanket. Every ounce of her weight was almost unnoticeable by her, and she felt as though a new strength had been swallowed into her body within the few seconds she was here._

"_Jane." _

_The voice whispering longingly in her ear was so delicate, so beautiful, she could hardly breathe. She tried to move her neck in the direction of the wonderful sound but found herself rooted to the place, not even able to twitch an eye. Instead of a panic however, she found her nerves relaxed with a light sort of demeanor she couldn't seem to shake. An almost feral sort of instinct overtook her and she listened to the voice, so husky and sweet she found her mouth begin to water, her stomach turning in complete bliss._

"_Jane." _

_She struggled against the force keeping her away from this alluring sound, the light feeling of euphoria still enveloping her senses. She could not shake it yet she knew something was wrong. The sound began to falter into something more desperate, causing her worries to strengthen._

_Then a sharp laugh interrupted her thoughts, snapping her out of her trance like state and allowing her to whirl around and meet cold eyes. They were despicable in every way, sunken into a dark face that seemed to collapse into madness when not shown to be handsome and appealing. His long hair was snarled and greasy, hanging in chunks down his forehead although a perfect shade of black. He was robed in similar attire that her God of Thunder wore when she had last seen him, although his color choices suited his purpose. She knew instantly he was no one to be trusted._

_She backed away slowly, "What do you want?" _

_He simply chuckled, a row of pristine teeth flashed at her. She was drawn to him, although she had a feeling the emotions were false, almost as though they were programmed into her skull rather than willingly thought._

_Suddenly the figure was holding her from behind, his hands callused in a way she found no comfort from, and his hot breath staining her cheek with a sweet yet distasteful odor. His nose traced the skin of her neck, his lips skimming a pattern on her flesh. A burning sensation was left behind as he slowly made his way to her lips._

_She remembered her last kiss with a fervent fire, but this was just pure, heated pain and sorrow smashing into her skull as this handsomely dangerous stranger moved his lips with hers. She found herself kissing him back with just as much desperation as he, although she hated every second of it. His lips burned hers, scorching her delicate skin to the point of extreme pain. She could hardly take it as he pushed her to the ground, straddling her waist and pinning her to the floor with ease. _

_Jane was flustered, and angry, and loathing all at once glaring at his lust filled eyes._

"_Leave me be." she managed to choke through her tight throat wishing with all her might that the one figure she longed for would step through the mist._

_All that came was a demonic laugh and a blaring siren._

The sound was piercing, instantly waking the once sleeping Jane from her state of what should have been peace. She groaned in reluctance when she tried to hit the alarm, her hand finding nothing but scattered papers and what smelled like coffee spilled all over them. She wanted to punch the device for waking her from sleep, especially since it was so hard for her to come by these days. Then again, as the dream started to flood her memory again, she was glad for the interruption.

Her days of working were beyond exhausting now.

The trip to the crater sight was a bust, only a small mid-day storm that had a higher electric pulse than normal, which was not as rare as one would think when it came to the Bifrost sight. After _his _departure, Jane and Darcy had done some digging in that area and around the crater sight for a period of time. It turned out there was some serious electromagnetic field action that made the site ideal for a landing for the extraterrestrial life forms. So the weather reacted a little differently than a normal everyday New Mexico town's would.

Jane rubbed her eyes and sat up, leaning back in the uncomfortable wheeled chair she was in.

And then the reality of her being at her desk in the office hit Jane like a tidal wave. She must have fallen asleep while running some mapped equations again. Those always seemed to wear her out.

The annoying alarm was still blaring like a screaming banshee, and she scrambled around her desk for a moment before the sleep completely left her system and she _really _began to realize she was in the office.

The office at the base that is.

There was no alarm clock here…

She frantically began to actually look around her and noticed the flashing lights that indicated there was trouble on the base, and it was not friendly. She grasped her gun and Shuriken belt leaping out of her doorway and into chaos.

The room was filled with flying papers and running SHEILD agents as they struggled to load things into briefcases and carry information and research out the door. Her own assistants were attempting to unplug and push many of the machines they depended on away from the walls, all gathered in the middle of the room. It was pure, utterly confusing madness.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell in going on here?" she called over the ruckus and alarm watching as only a few of the agents stopped to notice her.

"We have been blocked."

Jane turned to see Agent Fury stepping at a leisurely pace towards the sleep deprived women with a blank expression as usual. There was no denying his superiority to anyone with his confident stride and excellent build.

"What do you mean we have been _blocked_?" she hissed while trying to make her hair more presentable, running her fingers through it with swift ferocity.

Fury halted just in front of her, "We have a visitor it seems."

Suddenly a familiar curly head bounced around the black man and glared at him.

"No shit buster." She snapped and grabbed onto Jane's wrist with a desperate glint in her eyes, "Jane come on!"

"Darcy?" she pulled back, weary of the subtle look of complete fear in her friend's expression. Not even Stark would speak to Fury like that, and the expression on his face was enough to hint trouble if she pushed her luck farther. Her hair was windswept and her breathing heavy, which gave Jane the impression that the girl had been running. Hard.

"Jane come _on_! We need help." she cried and managed to tug the reluctant astrophysicist past a shocked Fury, down many hallways and burst out onto the main deck of the aircraft. It was instantly hard to breathe, although Jane was quick to find a mask and force Darcy into one before she allowed them any farther. The girl was excited beyond belief, and Jane was extremely worried.

They came up to a clad in iron Stark and he turned to them in acknowledgment.

"This is serious." He said gravely.

You know it's bad when Tony Stark sounds like that. Darcy released Jane's hand long enough to jump to Tony's side and begin muttering something only they could hear through their computer system earpiece. Jane in her daze had left hers in her lab.

"Tony, Darcy," Jane shrieked over the loud roars of the engines pumping to keep them in the air, "What the fuck is going on here?"

They looked at each other uneasily at her foul language, and then parted simultaneously.

Then she looked at the sight before her.

Hundreds of Agents were again crowding in huddles, guns drawn, around the mile long platform all circling around one area that hosted a single figure clad in green and black garments. The man wore no mask that she could see from behind him, and as she drew near his back, Jane couldn't help but feel that he was familiar in some way.

The agents seemed to be giving him a wide fifty foot berth for which he seemed content to be in. He didn't move a muscle as Jane, Darcy, and the Iron Man usher their way to the front of the bunch.

He held a long golden spear type item that pulsed with blue energy. She stared until she could no longer contain her curiosity as to who he was and stepped out of the circle of ranks that lined him.

Jane could hear Darcy and Stark call her once before the figure darted around to face her.

She froze, instantly recognizing the cold eyes and greasy hair.

He smiled at her and she knew almost immediately; she was in deep trouble.

* * *

Thor stood at the site with a strange elation. He was free of the confines of the palace walls, and his badgering father. Free of the torment, and pain of not knowing. Yet trapped by his purpose for being here.

Yet he couldn't help but stop and reminisce in the hit air and cool dusty breeze that blew his hair around in a wild tangle. He remembered the last moments he was with her, his Jane, the way her mouth seemed like ice to his fiery lips. He remembered every taste of sweet flavor that touched his tongue as he held her in his arms for those few short seconds. She was delectable in every way, and he could _feel _her. He could feel her life pulsing through the earth although faint as though she weren't really there.

He furrowed his brow and turned when he heard the sound of approaching wheels.

A black SUV rolled towards him at an alarming rate, the breaks screeching progress to a halt only a few feet from Thor's own figure. He hardly flinched, knowing full well they were not a threat.

The doors swung open and out stepped a familiar slight figure that he hadn't thought of since the last few moments he had been on earth.

The Black Widow smirked and removed her shades to squint up at the big man before her. Thor chuckled at her flaming head of hair and before she could object crushed her into a breath-stealing hug.

"Good day Agent Romanov." He said with a laugh although his purpose for being here quickly erased all humor from his system at one glance.

"Thunder God." She said easily trying not to hint at any emotion at the prospect of his friendly greeting. However, he could just catch the upturning of her lips as she motioned towards the car, "Ten minute ride and we'll be at the base."

Thor furrowed his brow again and walked alongside the SHIELD agent towards the vehicle, although stealing glances at the little town not two miles away, "The base is still flying is it not?"

Natasha paused momentarily and shuffled her feet, "Not at the moment no."

Thor shoved his frame into the back seat with the agent, "I assume you know about Loki's appearance on Earth?"

Thor could sense her unease, although her expression was as flat as any could possibly be. It was easy to see why she of all people was one of Fury's best 'men.' She held her ground and stood fiercely against any obstacle. Thor admired her for it.

She said nothing, and the rest of the ride was held in silence.

Ten minutes later, as promised, they rounded a large pile of stones that stretched farther than Thor could see, and taller than a large building. They were met with the intimidating size and strength of the SHIELD base in all of its glory.

Thor remembered the last visit to this industrial air station almost like a bad nightmare. His last moments in particular not very reassuring, especially if Dr. Banner still shared the same office as Tony Stark. While he was looking forward to seeing the two men, he hardly wanted to reminisce in their very intensely ridiculous quarrel held in that particular area.

The Black Widow watched him for a moment, and stepped away from the car with a brisk gait, forcing Thor to try and yank his large frame from the door and keep an eye on where she was going at the same time. It wasn't too difficult with her red hair flaming through crowds of other people that were all dressed in either blue or black. Every agent had a gun plastered to their sides or in their hands, which gave Thor the impression that they meant business through and through.

It took him only a few moments to catch up to Agent Romanov since the crowd immediately parted upon seeing him. They either held an expression of awe, shock, or gratitude. The latter he didn't quite understand.

He simply planted a straight face and followed his guide into the large aircraft. He was used to being shocked, and the familiar style of the humans was rather off-putting, even though this was his second time on the craft.

No sooner did they enter the main control room was he greeted by a cold no from Director Fury and a friendly wave from Steve who wore regular clothing instead of his Captain America suit for once. Agent Romanov went to sit in one of the council seats and acknowledged the man that was clad in black beside her with a very distinct nod.

"Thor!"

At the sound of his name spoken so enthusiastically, he turned just a small body ran right into his chest. He was off balance for less than a moment before he was able to coherently address the small curly head of hair before him, "Darcy?"

She was smiling up at him, although it seems forced. She no longer wore glasses, and his shock at her attire was obvious as he watched her struggle for words, "Oh my god you- you're actually- how did you- _What_?"

"It doesn't matter," he waved her frantic remarks away and gave her a curious glare, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." she said as if the answer were obvious.

"What?"

"I work here. We've been trying to get you back for months."

"Who is this we?" Thor was still trying to calm the storm of hope rising in his chest at that comment. If the _we_ she seemed to refer to was who he thought, then he was very interested in her answer.

However, the young girl hesitated, her face seemed to age a few years as her expression became forlorn and saddened, "… Jane and me, and Erik when he's here."

"Jane," he whispered softly, "Jane is here?"

Darcy looked down seeming to shrink into herself as she whispered, "No."

_No? What did she mean no? She just said Jane worked here, did she not_? Thor seemed taken aback by this and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand. What are you say-?"

A loud call cut Thor off, and he glanced over his shoulder, "Ah blondey with the mad hammer. Good to see you again."

Thor smiled warmly- despite the insult- and met the man with a friendly handshake, "And you Stark. How holds your abode?"

The man's permanent smirk rested securely on his face as he dropped Thor hand and lifted a glass of who knows what to his lips. He clearly ignored every sign that said _do not eat or drink near equipment_, "It's abodish, although the lack of medieval appeal would probably put a downer in your mind. No beer either. I drink the expensive crap, although that is mostly Pepper's doing since she seems to love it more than me."

Darcy piped up then, "Oh please your drunk half the time you're here. You get most of your work done that way." She said with a role of her eyes as she came to punch the man in the arm.

Thor was thoroughly confused by this seeming friendly remark.

"Speaking of work," Tony interrupted yet again, looking at Darcy pointedly, "shouldn't you be running a tracking device on that spear thingy," at this he turns to Thor, "I thought you would have taken the baby toys away and put him in a crib with his temper tantrums but I guess not. I might have to send our boss there," he indicated Fury, "over to your house one of these days. Now _he_ knows how to treat a bad guy."

Fury shot a very unfriendly look at Stark and seemed to resist the urge to come over and lug the man square in the jaw. Tony simply smiled for a split second before turning to Thor again.

"Loki was here?" the Thunder God instantly went rigid, his stance becoming wider and his hammer hand clenched around the handle in a vise that seemed unbreakable.

"Yup, and boy was that-," he broke off for a moment to contemplate the situation, "Messy." He finally settled.

"Where is he?" the Thunder God spoke heavily, menace and a clear threat darkening his usually curiously happy tone. There were very few times when one would see Thor lose his temper to the max, and Stark was one of the blessed few to witness his full blown anger. It was safe to say, he didn't want _this_ man angry with him if he didn't have his suit. He could be Hulk in and of itself in a whole different sense if really provoked.

Still, Tony was Tony and he chose to ignore Thor's heavy expressions, "I have to say you have one fun family. They should come to my place for Thanksgiving next year."

Thor knew when he wouldn't get a straight answer and turned to Darcy who appeared to shrink in size at the prospect of having the man's full attention when he looked about ready to release a full blown thunder storm into the room, "What happened?"

She hesitates, her usual cocky demeanor gone, although she still held a sheen of confidence at the core of her eyes.

"Speak up, I know you have a voice," He sighed in impatience.

"He threw a major fit and went berserk on the platform. Half our planes are down thanks to the bastard…"

Thor made a point to face Darcy completely and ignore Stark's remark on the complete layout of his soon to be Thanksgiving feast with a god at each hand to serve him. It seemed the man had his priority's in a knot at the moment.

"Well…"

Thor placed both hands on the small girls shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, blue to brown.

"Tell me Darcy." He said softly, his eyes glistening to comfort the girl for a moment.

That was all she needed.

"Jane…" she started and then took a deep breath, "She's gone."

"Yes you said that." He said quietly, his patience starting to wear thin.

He only just understood the girl's meaning when her composure cracked and she began to tremble with repressed sobs.

"She's gone, Thor," she whispered before a single tear fell from the corner of her eye, "Loki took her."

* * *

_A/N: Sooo... Yeah this is awkward. You go Red for leaving these fans with a chapter for a month and then leave them with this bombshell right after. I felt bad... But not bad enough to change this epicness into something you will be expecting ;D. I'm so evil huh?_

_So here's the deal, I want to know where you think this will go! Tell me in a review and tell me how anxious you are for our amazing lovers here! Comment and critique met writing! I'm in high-school! I have much improvement to my writing :)_

_And don't worry... There is plenty of fun drinks from Stark and Darcy. They have to plan Thanksgiving after all :D_

_Thanks again guys!_

_Red _


	4. Author's Note! IMPORTANT

**So I have been getting sooo many hits for this story! I am sorry to say that it will not be updated for a while however :/ I am working on a novel called Angel's Vengeance that is being posted on a site called . If you guys love this story, my writing, and are madly in love with a good pirate story then check it out! It's a great site and I could always use the support! And thank you too all of you who are reading this story as well! It will be continued when my novel is complete with any luck ;D **

**Thanks!**

**Red**


End file.
